


Trust Me

by arcadia75



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadia75/pseuds/arcadia75
Summary: Mark tells it like it is.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariella884](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884/gifts).



* * *

 

“How long have you been in love with him?”  I ask when we’ve reached a less crowded part of the dance floor. 

“I’m not in love with him, Mark,” she emphatically denies.

“Kath, I’ve known you for the better part of thirty years.  Yes, you are. What happened?”

She gives a sidelong glance in his direction and mutters under her breath, “something blonde.”

“That’s not going to last, even I can see that.”

“There were a lot of other things, too.”

“I know.  But he hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off you tonight.  Don’t give up, trust me.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, Mark wouldn't shut up, so final response to the prompt: “Pick one character and have them call out JC on their feelings/attraction for one another.”
> 
> Thank you helen8462 for the lightening fast beta.


End file.
